kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sakugu
Hey Hey There, I would like to help out with your WIki. But I do not know where to start. So if you can point me at a few articles that need to be cleaned up. Add pictures, or add references or just to be made pretty just point it out at me and I will take care of it. Bharatram1 05:41, December 27, 2010 (UTC) User:Kikomojo Hey Sakugu, I've seen our lost admin Kikomojo no more. I don't know were he's are hanging, is there a way to drop down his adminship or something. Epic Gamer (Userpage 吉 Talk) 22:36, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Room for a new admin?? Hey dude, i was wondering if Bharatram1 will become an admin at this wikia. He worked also at our allied kaminomi wikia and will help us a lot at here. Oh and can you also help him at an other wikia were he is, i don't know what the name was again but you can see it at my talk page. It is not an Japanese manga but maybe we can help him with his project at his wikia. ProGamerP9 (Userpage 吉 Talk) 15:00, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much Thanks for the Admin powers. You are not making a mistake I will help out as much as I can [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 17:33, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Rollback User ? Hey Sakugu, I was wondering if we could get a rollback user on this wiki. a rollback user is necessary when People who vandalize pages or stupid edits can be rolled back with out doing a lot of work. I have a user in Mind if you are willing to give it a go ? [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 19:28, February 11, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking Ernest8192 as a rollback. He is the translator for Kaminomi from Red Manga Scans. Also he has been working diligently on a bunch of Chapter summaries. Also he was the first to notice the Vandalism that happened on our wiki. If you want I will talk to him, as I have yet to talk to him about this. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 22:30, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Stopping Sakugu, After that i finished the episodes of the series i will quit helping you at this wikia. It was fun until it has been disturbed by own willed edits. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 08:25, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Wikia broken. Maybe you've seen it but this wikia is broken after all that i've seen the spotlight which makes me somehow happy. But this wikia has no any information at the chapter or music pages. I tough that ProGamer couald handle the administrator quest but he is the one that has been controlled after reading the latest talk page that he got to handle many kinds of things. Whatcha think, should we old administrators will be active again and help them an hand, because there are readers that are appearing at this wikia and on an friend chat an friend and where saying that he where been watching the latest chapter synopsis which onle one or two chapters where great. Vegapunk 08:07, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :The wikia isn't completely broken there are still contributers that are still working hard to make it perfect. I will make then a special page about the admin rules because actually admins shouldn't control others which you have completely right actually no one should be controlled by others. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 08:12, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Leaving Sakugu, thank you for making me admin and ask me about the wikia skin of the former look. I'm extremely happy that i could contribute at such a great wiki. Probably an 1 year anniversary of this wikia will come right? I will leave this wikia because i cannot catch thing around the other things that i normally do. I though that i could catch up with the episodes but i can't and i leave such a big impact on this wikia. I leaved a message on GreenMoriyama and Bharatram1. I gave Bharatram1 the lead of this wikia, he's the 3rd contributer that will make this wikia stream smoothly. I hope it will reached 1,000 articles. I'm happy that i worked with you in the past, for now on farewell and success on this wiki. PGPⅨ (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 15:20, June 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: Episode Images First of all, there is no "HD format" as far as I know. If you are talking about the format, this wikia has a strict .png-only image law (which I follow). As for the actual resolution, I take screencaps from Crunchyroll's 720p streaming that come out as 1920x1080. I then downsize them to 950x700. I could stop downsizing them so much, but that would mean that the images would take up much more space. If you want, I could simply upload them as 1920x1080. Another thing is that, while I did indeed promise that I would put up images, I won't be able to do so for a few days.The Capture God Keima 16:37, July 2, 2011 (UTC) 1 Year Anniversary Message Wall Hey Guys, There is going to be an update on the Talk pages Please go here to read about it. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharat']] (Talk) 19:00, September 30, 2011 (UTC)